


[Art] Anosmia

by Nonexistenz, TheAuthorGod



Series: Anosmia [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Asexual Supernatural Mini Bang, Demisexual Castiel, Demisexuality, Digital Art, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-06-09 19:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6920797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonexistenz/pseuds/Nonexistenz, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAuthorGod/pseuds/TheAuthorGod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Asexual Supernatural Mini Bang 2016] Anosmia (/ænˈɒzmiə/) is the inability to perceive odor or a lack of functioning olfaction.</p><p>After an accident when he was young, Castiel was left without a sense of smell.  So much of society is based on pheromones and olfactory cues that his anosmia makes things rather awkward, since the alpha can't sniff out a situation.  As it would turn out, things are a lot more awkward than he could have even imagined pertaining to his coworker, Dean Winchester.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Art] Anosmia

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the Asexual Supernatural Mini Bang 2016
> 
> This kind of proves that I can manage it to draw implied blowjobs without showing naked bits…. which is just laughable in my opinion. Anyway, please check out the great story by [TheAuthorGod/](http://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAuthorGod/pseuds/TheAuthorGod)[ cockleddean](http://cockleddean.tumblr.com) that inspired this!

[](http://imgur.com/k2Jrrn4)

[](http://imgur.com/5Xe6j7K)

[](http://imgur.com/f0xWlc9)

**Author's Note:**

> deviantArt Link: Coming soon.  
> Tumblr Link: [Here.](http://nonexistenz.tumblr.com/post/144988694487/)


End file.
